Due to the high operating temperature environment in gas turbine engines, ceramic thermal barrier coatings (TBCs) are commonly applied to combustors and high turbine stationary and rotating parts to extend the life of the parts. TBCs typically consist of a metallic bond coat and a ceramic top coat applied to a nickel or cobalt based alloy. The TBCs are typically applied at thicknesses of between approximately 0.005 inches (0.127 millimeters) and approximately 0.04 inches (1.01 millimeters) and can provide up to an approximately 300 degree Fahrenheit (150 degree Celsius (° C.)) temperature reduction to the base metal. Thus, the TBC provides the part with increased durability, allows for higher operating temperatures, and results in improved turbine efficiency.
TBCs can be applied onto components by several different methods. For example, TBCs can be applied by electron beam physical vapor deposition (EB-PVD) or air plasma-spraying (APS). TBCs that are applied by APS tend to have low resistance to erosive particles due to coating porosity or changes in the crystalline structure due to chemistry modifications. Thus, it would be beneficial if a tougher material could be added to the TBCs to provide increased erosion resistance. Development of an erosion resistant TBC that could be applied by APS could result in significant cost savings, increased engine performance, and act as a product enabler. APS could be used to apply such TBCs to various gas turbine engine components, including, but not limited to: compressor components, cases, combustors, and turbine components.